


Dr. Chilton's Menagerie

by theDoombuggy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Pre-Slash, buying/selling of sentient creatures, ravenstagWill, references to eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDoombuggy/pseuds/theDoombuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with his usual game, Dr. Lecter finds himself walking into Dr. Chilton’s Menagerie in hopes of finding an easy meal. What he finds instead is an unusual, aloof man that completely captures all of his attention. Hannibal did not know what he was but knew he had to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Chilton's Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> It has been over a decade since I've wrote or finished a fic. This is just a little story I had to get out of my head; I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out to me. Happy reading!

When Hannibal wanted something a little more exotic than his usual fare or if he was uninspired, he found himself at the little shop owned by Dr. Chilton. He visited the shop often (though he has only ever made two purchases), fascinated by the small number of monsters and oddities on display. The show floor itself took up only a small part of a larger brick building. Each floor housed a number of cells with a number of species not seen by the public. While other floors held an infirmary, offices, and even little apartments for the staff. There was even a basement that held Chilton’s special oddities. A place Hannibal had only seen once. It held creatures too dark or dangerous for purchase; though he knew he could persuade Chilton to let him have one if he truly desired it.

The large converted bay window at the front of the shop held, as it always did, a rather plump merman. The little aquarium accentuated his size but it never seemed to bother the creature. His brightly colored yellow and blue tail attracted many children to his small home and he was always excited to see Hannibal. The mer swam in circles and played with the small fish in the tank with him; catching them only to release them a moment later. He stopped once he saw Hannibal approaching.

"Hello, Franklyn." He gave the smiling and madly waving merman a small nod as he walked into the shop.

Though it shouldn't come as a surprise to him, the first step into the shop is always filled with heat. A heavy, straw odor that would take Hannibal some time to ignore. The sounds made by the creatures in cages varied but were rarely quiet. Yet, there was always a heavy forced hush whenever he walked in and would never rise to normal noise level as he walked the floor. Most of the creature, by instinct, knew not to draw his attention.

At his entrance, the clerk at the shop's desk quickly buzzed for Dr. Chilton, knowing that Hannibal was someone Dr. Chilton held in high esteem and would not want to be kept waiting.

"Ah, Hannibal." Dr. Chilton greeted as he walked into the shop from the back.

"Good evening, Fredrick." Hannibal shook his hand as he briefly looked about the show cages along the walls. "I see you have rotated your stock."

"Yes," said Chilton, high amused. "I received a new shipment in and had to put the more docile out here while we catalogue and condition the new stock." By that, Hannibal knew that the new stock would not be ready for show until Chilton was certain their spirits were broken. It wouldn't due for a customer to get a wild pet, now would it? One of the more reasons Hannibal took pity in the creatures he saw here and felt little to no remorse at eating them.

Hannibal made a little 'hmm' and walked to the first cage he could see. Inside was a small child; difficult to tell the gender being so young and underfed. The child sat, relaxed on a tire swing that hung from the ceiling. The child's dog-like ears perked up at the sight of him looking into it's cage. As he was not looking for a pet and he strictly fobbed children at his table, Hannibal moved on quickly but noticed the ‘sold’ sign above the cage. He hoped for the child’s sake he was not going to Mason Verger; a vile little man that certainly had a place in Hannibal’s rolodex.

"Is there something specific you are looking for?" Chilton asked at his side. "I can't imagine the wood nymph I sold you would get along very well with another creature. They can be ridiculously territorial."

"That was two years ago, Dr. Chilton and sadly the wood nymph had passed away some time ago." She had made an excellent bourbon pâté.

"Oh," Chilton said, not sounding in the least bit remorse. "They never last long in captivity, do they?"

Hannibal did not respond but continued his browsing. Several cages down he found a rather large Minotaur. He watched the creature tense up at the sight of him, nostrils flared around a large brass ring. Most of Chilton's stock knew a predator when they saw one and this one had a lot of potential, a lot of meat, but he was in no means docile. He would be a challenge for sure.

By his side the doctor of oddities spew little facts here and there about each creature he looked at. Small tales of their capture or of their behavior. How easily it took to brake them. It grew very tiresome, very quickly.

"Fredrick," Hannibal politely interrupted. "I would like to continue on my own, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course." Chilton gave him a small amused smirk. "I have some stock in the infirmary that I should check up on."

"Nothing too serious, I hope."

"No, no. Just a couple of flu cases." Chilton shook Hannibal's hand before he left, leaving him to his own devises.

"Gruesome, isn't he?" The question came by a deep, soft voice. It seemed everywhere and nowhere, just beyond his hearing. Hannibal had difficulty finding the owner until he spoke again. "He fumbles at your head like a freshman pulling at a panty girdle."

There in the middle of the room, he did not know how he could have missed it, stood a cage of black carved wood, raised up as a platform. It was an odd oval shape. The wood work was old and carved, faded paint peeled away. It reminded him of something he would have seen in old train traveled circuses. Instead of a lion behind the ceiling high black bars, was a man dressed in dark blue scrubs. Pale skin and dark curly hair framed blue eyes. Though it was difficult for Hannibal to tell their color at first because they would not meet his for long.

Rarely did Chilton allow one of his creatures to be on display in human form. The more exotic they were, the higher the price and the higher the chance they would find a good home. Yet, this man seemed entirely ordinary and unremarkable.

"Hello," Hannibal greeted as he come closer, mindful of the white line painted around the cage. "What sort of creature are you?"

The man sat relaxed on the edge of a padded bar stool. His legs dangled to the ground for a moment before he propped his bare feet up on the chairs rungs. "Me?" he asked, a small smile lifting his lips. "I am a man sitting in a poorly constructed pine-wood box." He seemed utterly disconnected from his currant surroundings. Looking inward to combat with having to watch himself be on display.

Hannibal felt himself smile at the man's words. "I imagine that looking beyond the bars would be quite difficult for you. Not these bars perhaps, but the ones in your mind. Are you trying to keep something out or in?"

The man looked very uncomfortable to Dr. Lecter. "Not bars." He finally answered with his soft voice. "A forest of pine-wood boxes. I see death in everything."

"A reason you are not overly fond of eye contact." Agreed Hannibal. "It must be a difficult burden to bare; to see the visage of death in every face you look upon."

"It's not only death I see." The man finally looked at him, but for only a moment and then settled on his shoulders or his chin. Before Hannibal could ask him to clarify, he answered by saying, "Which one are you going to place at your table?" It threw Hannibal for a moment. Could this simple man truly see him? See what others would or could not. "You don't look at them like an owner and your not looking for a status symbol. You have the look of a butcher. Selecting different cuts of meat."

An emotion bubbled up in Hannibal's chest. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but it carried a heavy weight to it. He was fascinated that someone could look at him, truly look at him behind his masks and polite conversations. What made him all the more fascinated was that the man saw him and found him wanting. He was not looked at like a monster or an evil force. Hannibal, to this man was simply Hannibal.

"I would not recommend the Minotaur." The caged man left it at that and turned his head away from Hannibal.

He needed this man, he realized quite suddenly.

Not to be placed on his table but at his side. A guest of honor. A dear friend and maybe even a partner some day.

As if sensing his attractive attention, the curly head turned back to him and the man spoke again; a little briskly this time. "I don't find you that interesting."

"You will." Hannibal left the caged man briefly to talk to the desk clerk. "Please, inform Dr. Chilton I would like to make a purchase."

"Right away, Dr. Lecter." The clerk quickly picked up the phone to call his boss. Hannibal moved back to the center cage; this time he moved just pass the little barrier of white paint.

"How were you caught?" He asked to gain the man's attention again. All of the creature Chilton kept were illegals caught and had no known previous owners. "I can imagine you could blend in with humans rather well and for some time."

The captured man huffed a little laugh. "I got sick and collapsed while giving a lecture on psychoanalyzing." He made an aborted motion as if to push up a pair of glasses that were no longer there. "They found out I was not human at the hospital when they did my blood work. The Bureau was not happy to have an unregistered creature in their mists. Though, the head of behavior sciences is in here every week trying to buy me back. It's why Chilton has me out on display now. Jack is very predictable, like well oiled clockwork."

"What is your name?" Hannibal felt a small fire burring in his chest at the thought of someone else in possession of this brilliant man. He wanted to know this captured man in anyway he would allow. It was an unsettling fierce emotion he had not felt for a very long time.

Before he was answered, Dr. Chilton came into the store front and had heard Hannibal's question. "He doesn't have a name anymore, Hannibal. Since he was captured, law demands that all previous identity be striped."

With a dark, openly hostile look to Chilton, the man behind the bars spat out, "Will Graham."

Dr. Chilton and Will seemed to have this argument before and Hannibal was amused to be in the middle of it. "Dr. Chilton," said Hannibal. "I wish to buy him."

If anything the little man's smile became sharp with glee he could stab at Will with. "I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter. He's not for sale and the FBI is rather persistent in buying him as well, when he does become available."

"He is out on display in your store, Fredrick."

"An oversight, I'm sure."

Hannibal was not deterred. He felt his eyes narrow and a small smile dawn his face. Dr. Chilton should know by now that he always got what he wanted. One way or the other.

"Besides," Chilton continued, "We haven't yet determined his value. He has so far refused to show his true form to us despite our efforts. I can not legally sell him until he is cataloged."

"What is the highest valued creature you have here, Dr. Chilton?" Hannibal asked, making his intent very clear.

A sort of understanding came over Chilton's face. "Seventy five thousand."

Hannibal felt a jolt of elation, he would without a doubt get his way. He knew it and so did Chilton. "I will pay double that for good Will here." He knew the FBI would never spend that amount on one little creature, no matter how valuable the head of behavior sciences found him.

Chilton sputtered a little. "Hannibal, I can not sell him without cataloging him first."

The smile never left Hannibal's face. "If I can convince him to shift, you will sell him to me."

Chilton's eyes flickered from Hannibal to Will several times before he spat, "Alright, fine. If you can get him to show his true form I will sell him to you." With a little sneer he added, "He's more trouble than what you are willing to pay for him, Hannibal."

"I doubt that very much, Fredrick."

Hannibal watched as Chilton marched back to his little office to give him the time he needed to talk to Will and to also listen in to their conversation no doubt.

"Whatever are you going to do with me, Dr. Lecter." Will had risen from his bar stool and walked closer to Hannibal. He did not press close to the bars and he seemed to twitch and flinch at the slightest move Hannibal made. The doctor made sure his moves were slow and deliberate. "What sort of wine would you pair with me Doctor?"

"I'm afraid you have charmed me completely, dear Will. I would not be so discourteous as to place you on my table." He said softly, knowing Chilton may as well be recording their conversation. "Your place would be to the chair on my right."

"A place of honor for a creature of horror." Will said with a tilted sigh and roaming eyes. "What ever would your guests think?"

"I don't care if it bothered them." Hannibal told him bluntly and truthfully. "I only care if it bothered you."

"To dine at your table Dr. Lecter, would be a feast for crows."

It was then that Hannibal knew how well Will could see him. If the guests at his table were the crows than his table was the battlefield and Hannibal was the army that bathed the earth with bodies and blood. Baltimore's social elite feasting on the scraps he set out for them.

Slowly stepping closer to the bars, Hannibal told him, "You would not be a crow either."

"I would not be a pet." How readily the FBI must be to make him one that he would rather be owned by Hannibal.

"No, not a pet." He agreed.

Will made an agreeing sound. Though he still did not meet Hannibal's eyes. Maybe in time he would be comfortable enough and was slightly surprised by his own convictions to make Will as happy and comfortable as possible.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Death," was the immediate replay.

"But not my own," Hannibal guessed.

"No," Will looked in his eyes very briefly. "I see others; a great many of others but not yours. Not yet. I wonder why that is." He looked more than a little unsettled by that.

"Would you like to know the answer?" They both knew what Hannibal was really asking him. Would you come home with me and be my equal? Could you trust me? Even knowing what I do.

"Yes." Will said with a soft exhale but before Hannibal could call for Dr. Chilton, Will reached through the bars to softly take his arm. It told of the warning and the seriousness of his next words. "You should have your lawyer draw up a contract."

"Why?"

"Dr. Chilton is greedy and so is the FBI." Will said simply. "If it's one thing I've learned of the greedy it’s that they only want more."

"Oh, my dear Will." Hannibal smiled when Will allowed him to squeeze the hand on his arm. "How much more?"

Leaning as close as the bars allowed, Will whispered, "A lot."

Dr. Chilton reentered the store front loudly once more. Visibly aggravated to the point that Hannibal concluded that he could not hear them very well in his little office. Hannibal stepped away from Will's cage with a small squeeze to the hand on his arm and sent a quick message to his lawyer from his phone. He received a replay readily enough and without questions. It pleased him to know his lawyer was well worth his fees.

"Well," Dr. Chilton said hurriedly, as if he had anything else better to do. "Let's get this over with. I can tell you the FBI will not be too pleased with me for this."

"We are going to wait for my lawyer." Hannibal informed him.

"Whatever for?"

"He is bringing your cash as well as a contract to up hold the agreed amount." He could see Chilton ready to start arguing but stopped him by holding up his hand. "Please, Fredrick. I only do this because of the high amount I'm paying. It is a way to protect us both should Will be worth less or more than our agreed price." It would also insure that no one could take Will away from him.

"You know what he is!" Accused Chilton.

"I really don't." Hannibal said truthfully. He had no idea what Will was and he did not care.

"Fine," Chilton said like an angry child. He grabbed two chairs from behind the clerk’s desk and placed them so they could sit and view Will's cage as they waited for Hannibal’s lawyer.

"I feel like I should perform." Will said to Hannibal as he took his seat. Will rubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. "Or is this a therapy session?"

"How does that make you feel?" Hannibal said with his own mirth. He couldn't resist, honestly. Will seemed to bring out his playfulness rather easily.

"Like I'm an ant farm one child away from being shook." Will replayed to his joke seriously. His eyes were heavy with weariness but still somehow stayed aloof; starring out over their heads at something neither Hannibal or Chilton could see.

"Perhaps you should be placed more carefully on a higher shelf."

"I'm not meant to be placed on a pedestal, Dr. Lecter."

Fredrick made a little scoffing sound, next to him. "My, you've become a Chatty Cathy since Hannibal has been here." Chilton stated, voice full with self importance. "You've never been this conversational with me."

Will moved suddenly away from the bars, as if expecting a blow. "That's because I don't wish to talk to you, Fredrick." He moved to a little mattress on the floor, flopped upon the surface and picked up a book; his one allowed comfort to distract him from the cage. From where he sat, Hannibal could not see the title but he did notice the place marker. A signal black feather.

Will did not look at them.

"That was quite rude, Dr. Chilton." Hannibal said, crossing his legs and sitting back in his chair. Tisking, he added, "Will and I were merely having a nice conversation."

"Well, I..." Chilton would not apologize, Hannibal knew he wouldn't. It was unfortunate that he still had use for Fredrick, otherwise he would be cutting out his tongue. Perhaps Will would help him, when the time came.

Will continued to ignore them, opening his book to read.

***

An hour passed by quickly and in silence or as quiet as the shop could be. Even the other creatures in the cages seemed to be watching them as if they were a daytime drama. Not that Hannibal minded too much. It gave him ample time to study Will as he relaxed and ignored Chilton's attempts at questioning him.

The little bell above the door chimed at the arrival of Hannibal's lawyer. He had the look of a man who rarely slept but were better for it; his suite pressed and fresh. It was easy to see why Hannibal had employed him; always ready at a moments notice and impeccably dressed. He greeted Hannibal with professional kindness and did not say or show any of his thoughts on the matter of Will's purchase.

With the contract and a non-discloser agreement signed by both Dr. Chilton and Hannibal and money exchanged, they all (even the other caged monsters there) looked upon Will. Not even noticing the departure of Hannibal’s lawyer or his comment on forwarding the paperwork to Chilton’s own lawyer.

"What?" Will asked, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes dashing about, staying on Hannibal more than the others.

"You have to show us your true form or the deal is off." Chilton sounded more like a schoolyard bully than anything else. His amusement over Will's fidgeting clear.

Will looked about the cage with disdain and mumbled, "I will not fit in here."

Chilton made a throated hiss. He clearly did not like handling his own stock; that was what the orderlies were for but fished out his keys nonetheless.

"Allow me, Fredrick." Hannibal took Chilton's keys as they were handed to him to unlock the cage door. It swung open with a sold grinding squeak. Reaching out with his hand, Hannibal waited for Will to take it. He was uncomfortable, but slowly reached out and slid his damp hand into Hannibal's own. It felt like a small step between them had been cleared as he helped Will down from his platform.

Having Will so close to him, Hannibal couldn't resist the urge to lean in and breath him in. Will leaned away from him slightly with a small look of indignation. "Did you just smell me?"

"Yes," Hannibal smiled but would not tell him that he smelled of the store; damp and straw. He knew in time he would be able to pick out Will's sent in a crowded room but it still disappointed him that it was covered so profoundly.

Will scoffed a little at him, before pulling his hand away and walked to a little clear area in the store. He did not try to escape, knowing his fate would not be better if he did. With quick movements he started to undress.

"What are you doing?" Chilton asked, almost scandalized.

Throwing the dark blue scrub top to the ground, Will answered, "I don't want to rip them." The pants came next and Hannibal stood transfixed at the small figure of Will Graham. He was underweight but that would be fixed quickly under his care. Pink scars scattered in lines across his front and back, but were quick to give away to the dark blue-black ink that started to stain Will's skin. It traveled in thick swirling blots until it covered ever inch of him. The ink continued, bursting from the crown of his head in thorn-like black antlers.

Will panted and groaned as he doubled in on himself; his body lengthening. Hands and feet grew dark and hard and hoofed. His face shallowed and grew a muzzle with a black leather-like nose. Ears pointed and furred. Midnight feathers and fur sprouted quickly from his skin and in Will's place stood a magnificent nightmare stag. Hannibal had never seen his kind before but knew very well what he was.

The ravenstag stood before them, tall and proud. The crown of antlers reached the ceiling; razor sharp and thorn-like in placement. His feathered throat extended and bristled as he let out a mournful sound. It was unlike anything Hannibal had ever heard before. Conjuring up images of fog moving over dark moors and lakes. Fireflies dancing above tall grass and starless night skies.

The rest of the store was dead silent.

Hannibal reached out to Will only for him to flinch back, his antlers scraping the plaster off the store’s ceiling. "I only wish to touch, with your permission of course." Will's blue eyes were too dark in this form to be anything other than black but his intelligence was certainly there. He eyed Hannibal's hand and relented only a moment later. Placing his head within his reach. The feathers were soft in contrast to his bristled fur. Hannibal kept his touch light and noninvasive, knowing he had a way to go in order for Will to trust him completely. "You're beautiful."

The great creature snorted, hot breath ghosting over Hannibal's hand.

"I've been scammed." Chilton said coming closer to the pair, overcoming his shock. "You had to have known, Hannibal. He is worth millions!"

Will moved quickly out of Hannibal's reach and placed himself between the two doctors. They watched as his body transformed again only this time he looked a little bit of both his ravenstag and human form. Clawed hands and hoofed feet. His skin kept the dark stain but his eyes were clear blue and they glared down at Chilton from his new and impressive hight.

"You know what my kind does, Dr. Chilton." Will continued without waiting for the man to answer. "We predict death. Some of my kind even cause it. I am an omen of death and ill will." Steeping closer to the frightened man on his two black hooves, Will leaned in so that he and Chilton were face to face. His blue eyes brighter surrounded by dark skin. "You will die on September the twentieth." Hannibal noted that he left out the year and knew it was deliberate. Chilton was the type of man that would fret and agitate himself to the point of hyperventilation and rashness the closer the date of his death loomed and the longer it took for him to die.

It was well deserved.

"Will," Hannibal said softy, looking up at the antlered man. "Would you like to change back so we may go home?"

"Home." He said with a smile that showed off his very sharp teeth. "I'd like that." He changed back into his smaller human form and quickly dressed. “Dr. Chilton, I will need my personal affects.”

The anger on Chilton’s face did nothing to soften the darkly smug look. “You’re personal affects were destroyed by mistake some time ago.”

Will’s face became alarmingly pale and he swayed in place; enough that Hannibal had to steady him with a hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean destroyed? My wallet and keys? My laptop and my clothes!”

“Gone,” Chilton said while looking at his nails. “Not that you need any of that stuff. Not with your new master now. Even your property will be handed off to Dr. Lecter and I doubt the FBI will continue to watch your dogs; now that you’ve been sold to someone else. Perhaps I shall tell Jack that it’s better to euthanize the lot.”

“Will!” Hannibal said with a little bit of alarm as the man’s skin started to bleed black; sharp clawed nails biting into his own palms. “Everything will be alright.” He said in the man’s ear as Will breathed heavy panted breaths; blue eyes fixed on Dr. Chilton. Hannibal continued to reassure Will with whispered promises. He made note to find out about Will’s dogs and have them safely kenneled until Hannibal could convert his backyard into a space they could occupy. He whispered this in Will’s ear; watching as his skin receding back to pale peach.

Just as Will’s muscles relaxed in Hannibal’s grasp, Dr. Chilton snapped, “He’s got to be collared before you take him.”

The snarl out of Will’s lips was a little bit surprising as was the strength Hannibal had to use to keep him from going after Chilton. There would be a time and place for what Will wanted to do to Dr. Chilton right then, but it was not here or now. Next time Chilton might not be so lucky to catch Hannibal in a good mood.

Hannibal all but held Will against his chest; the smaller man a shaking bundle of repressed anger. “There is no law to prevent me from taking him as is, Fredrick. I do not need to collar him.” Will slumped against him with a little relieved sigh; calm enough for Hannibal to let go of him.

“Fine, but if he runs off, there will be no refunds.” Chilton had very little else to say to Hannibal but shook his hand all the same as he bid him goodbye, ignoring the snarl Will let out at his side.

"Good evening, Fredrick. Reminded me next time that I must simply have you for dinner."

"Yes, until next time Dr. Lecter." Chilton scoff at seeing Will's little smile, huffing his way to his office.

Will let out a small laugh when he was gone and Hannibal found it completely enchanting. He could hardly wait to get Will home.

Lacing Will's arm with his own, they walked out of the store, mindful that Will was still barefoot. Hannibal lead the way to his car quickly.

Further away from the store, Will said shyly, "Thank you." He paused for a moment and then said, "You have stayed hidden so well but I can't place what sort of creature you are."

Hannibal laughed, "I am completely human, dear Will. A monster that doesn’t need to hide under the bed." At his car, Hannibal opened the passenger door for Will and closed it when he was seated. Inside the Bentley, Hannibal turned on the heat when he saw Will shiver from the cold. "Now," he said as he turned his car towards their home. "What would you like me to make you for dinner?"

Will huffed out a little laugh. "At this point, Dr. Lecter, I will eat anything."


End file.
